criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Deadly Talent
A Deadly Talent is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Shernola (Season 1) and the second case overall. It takes place in the neon-flashing paradise February Falls. Plot Introduced to the tough partner, Aries Lloyd, the Player and Aries head to the circus to meet the illegal doctor. They realize that it is oddly empty. Entering the tent, they find the body of acrobat Mari Dun Danca, found hanged and brutally mutilated. They suspect three people of murder: ringmaster Roland Burkes, lion tamer Suri Oriana, and make-up artist Yvette Cheswick. The team also discovers that the killer eats caramel popcorn and the killer takes antidepressants. At the end of the first chapter, Scarlet informs the Player and Aries that she has found the doctor's identity and hideout. In the second chapter, Aries and the Player enter the hideout of circus doctor Bennett Lattox. He is legally free, showing no affiliations of being the illegal doctor mentioned in the murder at the theatre, even showing obvious evidence of him being affiliated. Along with Lattox, upcoming artist Musette Music was suspected of the murder. The murder weapon was also discovered: a saber, revealing that the killer is superstitious. At the end of the second chapter, make-up artist Yvette exclaims that someone is being attacked by a lion. In the third chapter, it was discovered that the person attacked by the lion was the tamer herself Suri Oriana, saying that she made the wrong move. It was noted that the victim was killed in the doctor's hideout. Eventually, the team built up enough evidence to arrest lion tamer Suri Oriana for the murder. After a few minutes denying anything, Suri finally gave in. She loved the victim dearly, and when she denied her and said that she wasn't into females, she was angered and attempted to send the lion onto her. When the lion injured her, she finished her off with the saber and hung her with ropes. She was sentenced to 50 years in prison for the brutal murder of Dun Danca. After the trial, the chief requires the Player to keep researching on the circus doctor. The Player finds blueprints to a exploding peacemaker, causing Lattox to be arrested. (brb) Summary Victim * Mari Dun Danca (found brutally slashed and hanged in the circus) Murder Weapon * Saber Killer * Suri Oriana Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caramel popcorn. *This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red. *This suspect is over 30. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caramel popcorn. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red. *This suspect is over 30. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caramel popconr. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is over 30. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caramel popcorn. *This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is over 30. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caramel popcorn. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red. Killer's Profile *The killer eats caramel popcorn. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer wears red. *The killer is over 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Circus Tent. (Clues: Victim's Body, Poster, Whip) (Victim Identified; Mari Dun Danca) * Examine Poster. (New Suspect: Roland Burkes) * Ask Roland about the victim's whereabouts. * Examine Whip. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Suri Oriana) * Question Suri about her whip on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Cliffside) * Investigate Cliffside. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief, Make-Up Kit) * Examine Make-Up Kit. (New Suspect: Yvette Cheswick) * Ask Yvette about her relationship to the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats caramel popcorn.) * Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer takes antidepressants.) Chapter 2 * Confront the doctor. (Result: Bennett eats caramel popcorn.) * Investigate Doctor's Hideout. (Clues: Resignation Form, Bandages) * Examine Resignation Form. (Result: Abuse Letter) * Ask Roland about his abuse to staff. (Result: Roland eats caramel popcorn and takes antidepressants.) * Examine Bandages. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (6:00:00) (Result: Suri's Blood) * Ask Suri of her injuries. (Result: Suri takes antidepressants.) * Investigate Benches. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Saber, Picture) * Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Musette Music) * Ask Musette about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Musette eats caramel popcorn.) * Examine Saber. (Result: White Liquid) * Analyze White Liquid. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is superstitious.) * Move on to chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Assist Suri. (Result: Suri eats caramel popcorn and is superstitious.) * Invesitgate Lion's Cage. (Clues: Powdered Key, Scalpel, Headphones) * Examine Headphones. (Result: Hair) * Examine Powdered Key. (Result: Make-Up) * Learn why Yvette opened the cage. (Result: Yvette eats caramel popcorn, takes antidepressants and is superstitious.) * Examine Scalpel. (Result: Blood) * Ask Bennett about his operation on the victim. (Result: Bennett takes antidepressants.) * Analyze Hair. (00:30:00) (Result: Musette's DNA) * Ask Musette about her trespassing on the crime scene. (Result: Musette takes antidepressants and is superstitious.) * Investigate Surgical Bed. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Popcorn Bag, Pill Bottle) * Examine Popcorn Bag. (Result: DNA) * Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Colored Fibers) * Analyze Colored Fibers. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears red.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is over 30.) * Arrest the killer now! * Head onto 'Just Hitched' (2/6). Just Hitched (2/6) Category:February Falls